1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an aircraft based communication system. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a system and technique for implementing plane to plane switchover in an aircraft based wireless communication system.
2. Discussion
The increasing need for wireless networks and communication capabilities in outlying and geographically diverse locations has created great demand for wireless systems and wireless service carriers. Many of these new carriers have understandably focused their resources on building as many towers and installing and commissioning as many terrestrial base stations as possible. This strategy increases the coverage area for the communication services of the system and generates revenue for the wireless system operator at a rate limited by the amount of time necessary to construct and commission these base station facilities. However, the build-out rate for base stations is still slow and expensive.
There exist many geographic regions which do not have wireless communication services implemented through antenna towers and terrestrial base stations. Such areas are often referred to as green field areas. Several options exist for providing wireless communication services to subscribers within these green field areas including but not limited to, installing towers and terrestrial base stations, providing communication service from an aircraft flying overhead, and providing communication service from a satellite constellation.
Aircraft based wireless communication systems are being seriously considered due to their lower investment in capital equipment, and their reduced lead time for complete implementation. Aircraft based wireless communication systems have a significant advantage over antenna tower based terrestrial systems in that a single aircraft and base station can replace many antenna towers and still cover a large geographic area. Moreover, the aircraft can maintain a line of sight communication link with nearly every subscriber within its communication beam coverage area. However, one disadvantage with an aircraft based wireless communication system is that the aircraft can only provide coverage to the service area for a limited amount of time, as most aircraft must be refueled and the flight crew must be changed.
In view of the known challenges with terrestrial based wireless communication systems, it is desirable to provide an aircraft based wireless communication system which eliminates the need for additional and costly terrestrial based antenna systems. It is further desirable to provide an aircraft based wireless communication system which is compatible with existing wireless communication system base transceiver stations. To achieve the above goal, it is desirable to implement a system and technique for executing switchover of the real time communication sessions from one servicing aircraft to another replacement aircraft while both aircraft are in flight. Accordingly, it is an advantage of the present invention to minimize any dropped calls or interruption in service experienced by the ground based system subscribers during execution of the plane to plane switchover protocol.